kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: Other Side of Light
Kingdom Hearts: Other Side of Light is a story written by "Heroes1202" of FanFiction.net, set to follow the events of "Kingdom Hearts III: Eternal Light". Plot Set roughly twenty years after the events of Eternal Light, Sora and Kairi have become the new rulers of Kingdom Hearts and work with the citizens of the world to begin reconstructing Kingdom Hearts. With help from the citizens and aide from Destiny Islands, Disney Castle, Twilight Town and Radiant Gardens, they have made excellent progress and Kingdom Hearts is about to shine once again. But just as progress seemed smooth, Kairi finds a mysterious message in her room. The message read: " One side of the mirror is too dark to see. It rests under a sky of darkness and torment, waiting until those from the other side come to free them of their suffering. " After realizing that the message came from another dimension, Sora and his friends were soon off on another adventure, breaching the very fabric of reality to arrive in a dimension swallowed by nothing but darkness and despair. Main Characters *'Sora' - Main protagonist of the story. Sora has now become the new king of Kingdom Hearts and works to repair the city with his friends. But he must put aside this job and his title as king to help those of the other dimension. *'Kairi '- Main female protagonist. She is now queen of Kingdom Hearts and is to be wed to Sora when repairs are finished. She is already loved and cherished by everyone in the city. She follows Sora when they hurry to the other dimension. *'Riku' - Sora's best friend from childhood. Now as Sora's royal vizier, he does his best to help Sora adjust to his new role and with repairing the city. Like Kairi, he follows Sora to the other dimension. *'Terra, Aqua and Ventus' - Three Keyblade wielders who are now Royal Knights at Kingdom Hearts. Aqua and Ventus have already married as Terra finds peace within himself. The talk of the other dimension intrigued them enough to accompany their new king and queen. *'Donald Duck and Goofy' - Two of Sora's dearest travel companions. They are now the new royal magician and captain of the guards in Kingdom Hearts. But when Sora departs for the other dimension, they forget about "King" Sora to help their "best friend" Sora. *'King Mickey' - King of Disney Castle. Since Vanitas was defeated, Sora and Mickey keep in touch with one another. Mickey bears his Keyblade again when Sora begins traveling to the other dimension. Main Characters - The Other Dimension *'Sora 2' - Sora's other dimension self and leader of a group called the "Keys of Fate". Unlike his other self, Sora 2 has abandoned his cheerful and optimistic personality in favor for a colder and strict one, valuing everyone else's life over his own. *'Kairi 2' - Kairi's other dimension self and member of the "Keys of Fate". In this dimension, Kairi was never queen of Kingdom Hearts, nor was she even a Princess of Heart. She prays to see Sora 2 smile again. *'Riku 2' - Sora 2's right hand man in the "Keys of Fate" and Riku's other dimension self. He strangely wears a pair of black glasses, not taking them off at all since Sora 2 changed his ways. *'Ventus 2' - The other dimension version of Ventus. He is a member of the "Keys of Fate" and has been feverish to fight, saying he lost all happiness when they lost Aqua 2. *'Hades 2' - The other dimension version of Hades, Lord of the Underworld. He is first to meet Sora and prays him to "save them" from the "Keys of Fate" and their reign of terror. *'Jafar 2' - The other dimension version of Jafar, trapped in the body of a bright red parrot. He claims he was trapped in this form by the "Keys of Fate". He has all the powers of his other self. *'Ursulor '- The other dimension version of Ursula. Not much is known about her or where her current location is, but she once went through much pain and suffering after a clash with the "Keys of Fate". *'Oogie 2 '- The other dimension version of Oogie Boogie. Like Ursulor, not much is known about him. He is said to run his own twisted circus in the other dimension and anyone who goes there has never returned. Mecha-Heartless A new breed of Heartless that has been found roaming around the ruined remains of Sora 2's dimension. While it was said that the Heartless were able to first come to this dimension because of Darkness existing, since Vanitas was defeated while fused with Darkness, the Heartless here momentarily stopped coming. But according to Hades 2, the "Keys of Fate" have brought a new version of the Heartless to life, catching what few remained and outfitting them with new mechanical features and abilities, making them worse than the Heartless from Sora's world. They act the same as the other dimension Heartless, but act more cunning and crafty, sometimes able to hide in plain sight before striking at their prey. Unlike other Heartless though, they have a metalic Heartless symbol fused into their heads. One of the monstrous Heartless is known as Time Zone, a giant robotic Heartless with a face similar to the warped Clocktower of "Epic Mickey" and walks on all four, similar to a giant lizard. Category:Stories Category:Kingdom Hearts: Other Side of Light Category:Heroes1202